Gakuen alice
by tsuki demon
Summary: there is a new student at alice acadmey....she seems to be normal but is there something else?
1. Chapter 1

Yo this is a gakuen alice fanfic with Hae-rang/ba-ri and Mir from the Korean manga Fantamir YAAAAAAY!! if you havent readed fantamir im not gonna tell much but Ba-ri is a high class girl kinda the head student in the school and she meets a girl named mir who was saposed to be a sorseris but lost her power and ran away from a temple to the school. ba-ri makes a vow after losting a duel with mir to be her friend then mir meets a boy named Hae-rang he has powers to. hae means Sun in korean.he has the name cuz of his Golden eyes lemmi tell ya he is HOT! (knows what he looks like cuz he is on the cover of the manga in vol 2) uhh i have only readed like up to vol 3 cuz thats all thats out that i know of. aaaanywho i cant tell much more or i will ruin my fanfic as well as give away the whole manga so grab some popcorn turn on some music and enjoy

"RUKA-PYON!" mikan yelled hugging ruka "w-what happend?" he asked her "hotaru and natsume hit me again" she cried "both of them?" he asked "yeah i was kinda being mean and said they are a nice couple even tho i knoooow hotaru dosent like him..." mikan said "oh...oh yeah! happy birthday mikan!" ruka laughed "SHHHHHHHHH i dont want everyone knowing im getting old..." mikan said covering his mouth "HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY!" severial girls yelled "to late..." mikan sighed "SHHH I DONT WANT EVERYONG KNOWING IM GETTIN OOOLD!" mikan shouted at them causeing them to laugh "great everyone knows its my birthday, natsume and hotaru hit me...WHAT ELSE COULD HAPPEN?!" mikan fake cried "awwwwwww why dont you like your birthday?" everyone asked "cuuuuuz its depressing...my mom left me on my birthday..." mikan said "AAAAANYWHO...i got someone to find cya later" she continued walking out mikan started singing '24 by Jem'then 'undo - cool joke' "UGH WERE IS HE?!" mikan suddenly shouted "who you lookin for?" a voice said "no one natsume..." mikan replied walking off "SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! he almost found out i was looking for him" mikan thought hitting her head "hahaha" she heard laughing "kokoro!! (a/n; thats the mind reader right?)" mikan shouted "if you say a WORD of this to ANYONE im gonna kill you" mikan thought knowing he would read her mind "o-ok" he said wide eyed "thanks" mikan said "anyway do you know were...narumi is" she contunied "im not sure check the class room" kokoro said "i was just there and didnt see him...dosnet hurt to check again, thanks" mikan said huggin him (a/n; they are good friends in this fanfic) "bye" she continued running away

20 mins of searching

"Hi narumi" mikan said FINALLY findin him "hi mikan" he said looking through something "so is it true we are haveing a new student?" she asked "yeah her name is ba-ri" he told her "ooookay, can i be her pertner?" mikan said "natsume wont be happy but sure" narumi smiled "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY" mikan yelled running out of the room and accidentaly running into someone "ow im sorry!" mikan said once she relized what happend "oh its fine" said a voice "hi im mikan, oh wow i have never seen you 

befor...also...I LOVE YOUR HAIR!!" mikan said "im ba-ri and uhh thanks?"said the person mikan bumped into "ba-ri...OH your the new student here right?" mikan asked "yeah" ba-ri said "cool...im your partner oops i wasnt saposed to tell you...anywho whats your alice?" mikan asked "voice something alice" ba-ri laughed "i dont really remember" she continued "oh i have nullifactaion" mikan told her "oi poka who is- MY NAME ISNT POKA ITS MIKAN!!" mikan interupted "whatever who is this?" natsume said pointing at ba-ri "ba-ri this is natsume...natsume ba-ri" mikan introduced scilence "to quiet...ba-ri want me to show you around?" mikan asked "yeah sure" ba-ri said "ok common" mikan said holding out her hand ba-ri nodded takeing her hand "bye natsume!" mikan said running away with ba-ri "hey do you know Mir? she is a good friend of mine...i havent talked to her in forever" mikan said "she knows mir?" ba-ri thought "yeah i do, like i said we are best friends...last time i talked to her was at the temple..she told me she met a boy with golden eyes who she named Hae-rang then she was missing for 3 days...i had to leave with my mother so i didnt get to see her return, haha i dont know why im telling you this.." mikan laughed "how did you know what i was thinking?" ba-ri asked "huh? oh mir taught me some things reading minds was one of them it hardly ever happens without me wanting to know though" mikan said "also...i know your secret...dont worry i wont tell" she continiued "what secret?" ba-ri asked "you have powers...thats all i will tell you i know...for now" mikan said "by the waaay its my birthday!" she continued "happy birthday then" ba-ri smiled "OH i got some friends you need to meet...oh and natsume isnt that bad once you get to know him" mikan said "hn he dosent seem like the type i want to get to know" ba-ri thought outloud "ba-ri this is hotaru,Ruka,anna, and everyone else" mikan said pointing to each person "hi" anna and ruka said hotaru who was working on her baka gun shot mikan "itai" mikan said trying to stand back up "mikan you ok?" ruka and ba-ri asked "y-yeah...hotaru you updated it...it hurts WAAAAAAY more now" mikan said quietly "...my voice!" she squeaked "finally now she is quiet" natsume said walking into the room "dumb- BA-RI!!" mikan interupted her voice cracking. mikan picked up some paper and wrote 'ba-ri wanna hang out later today?' "sure that sounds fun" ba-ri said 'natsume...did you forget?' mikan wrote "forget what?" he said annoyed 'oh...never mind...' mikan wrote tearing up "mi-chan! dont cry" ba-ri said 'but i thought he would at least remember my birthday' she wrote (a/n: ok im tired of writeing she wrote so if it has '' around it mikan wrote it) without natsume seeing it "well thats his loss right? common lets find somethin to do" ba-ri said dragging mikan out of the room "what just happend?" anna asked "natsume forgot mikan's birthday and her new friend just dragged her out" hotaru said working on something "her birthday? i didnt forget" natsume thought, then anna whent running out of the room to find mikan "were is she?" anna thought (a/n: yes i know she wouldnt do this) "ugh i cant find her" anna sighed "find who?" mikan said "ACK! oh mikan...im sorry your boyfriend forgot your birthday" anna said catching her breath "boyfriend?" ba-ri thought "HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND AND NEVER WILL BE" mikan yelled "oops...i didnt mean to yell that" mikan laughed relizeing her volume "what happend?" ruka asked running to them "i said that mikan's boyfriend forgot get birthday and she freaked out on me...waaaait who did you think i was talking about for your boyfriend?" anna said "uhhhh BYE" mikan said grabbing ba-ri and running "mikan wait who DID you think she was talking about?" ba-ri asked "truthfuly i thought it was natsume...it prolly is everyone keeps saying he loves me but the way he treats me its impossible" mikan said still running "oh" ba-ri said letting mikan drag her

back at mikan's room

"booored" mikan said "yeah...oh hey are you aloud to leave the school?" ba-ri asked "not normaly but i am and i can pick 1 person to be aloud to leave to...but no one knows and i havent picked someone yet." mikan said "oh." ba-ri said "something wrong?" mikan asked "its that i need to meet someone somewere somedays and i would be gone all or most of the night.." ba-ri said "sooooo...who's the guy?" mikan asked "what? no no! no guy" ba-ri said "psh" mikan said "well i better get going its late" ba-ri said getting up "ok bye" mikan said letting her leave

15 mins later

"yo" someone said "hn? who's there? natsume?" mikan said "nope try again" the voice said again "lemmi find the lights" mikan said looking for the light switch "found it" mikan said flippinig the light switch "hn who are you?" mikan asked the boy sitting in her window (a/n: its open though) "hae-rang..." he said "hae-rang, hae-rang...OH your that hae-rang...the one that mir named? wow she was right..." mikan thought out loud "what did she think of me?" hae-rang asked holding mikan's chin up "umm...classified sorry" smiled mikan "wait didnt we meet once? uhh i belive you and mir were fishing koi" mikan continued "that was the most fun i ever saw mir have..." mikan said (a/n: she is talking alot) "yo hae-rang hurry up" called a voice "hey come with me.." hae-rang said grabbing onto mikan's arm, she agreed going along with him.

"hey were are we going?" mikan asked hae-rang didnt answer. they got to the front of the gates and it opened "what" mikan whispered "get on" hae-rang said throwing mikan a helmet "huh?" she asked "oh" she said seeing the Motorcycle and putting the helmet on.

"hn? whats this?" natsume thought seeing mikan get on a motorcycle with some guy

"so...tired" mikan whispered falling asleep "hn?" hae-rang said noticeing that someone was leaning on his back (a/n: hard time finding the right wording for that XD) "hey wake up.we're here" hae-rang said trying to wake mikan up "hn...5 more minutes..." mikan mumbled "this isnt going to work" hae-rang sighed picking up mikan to carry her inside "mir..." mikan mumbled "she talks in her sleep?" hae-rang said laughing to himself "you want your usual drink?" a girl inside asked (a/n: getting this right out of the 

manga . well kinda) yeah, give me two, but make one a virgin" hae-rang said "who's this? your girlfriend?" asked the girl "thats right. dont we look good together" hae-rang replied "we're justacquaintances A.C.Q.U.A.I.N.T.A.N.C.E.S" mikan said after punching him "didnt this happen before?" hae-rang and the girl thought once mikan got her drink she seemed as thought she conpleetly forget about everything "you look happy" the girl smiled "well im haveing fun" hae-rang said "all right, then why dont you sing for us?" the girl asked "not a chance..." hae-rang said sweatdropping "because the one i really want to sing to...is not here to listen to it" hae-rang continued then a bunch of girls started talking about how Hae-rang is there and if your wondering Mikan is still drinking her drink and isnt much paying attention at the moment. "whatcha gonna do now?" the girl asked while the girls were yelling "hae-rang! hae-rang!" "fine but just this once" hae-rang said sliding over the table onto the stage (a/n: ok bad discripton but it looks cool in the manga) "dude catch" someone said throwing hae-rang a mic "hae-rang HAE-RANG!!" the shouting grew louder as he started to sing "what?! he is a singer" mikan said (a/n: forget about her? i did .) "YEEEEEE I LOVE YOU!" some of the girls showed causeing mikan to spit out half her drink "my my, he is really popular. i dont get it why are they so into him? he looks so girly" mikan thought to herself then saw him wink at her "wait a minute..that song...its mixed with incantations. but i don't sense anything evil about it, instead, it rather generates a warn feeling" mikan thought (a/n: remember from the beginning some people have powers) "his music draws out ones hidden emotions...then...what was it i felt when i had disovered my mom and...'brothers' had lied to me (a/n: mikan now has brothers that only she knows!) was it shock? anger? confusion? no..it was sorrow" mikan had thought as she started crying "miss?!" someone said when mikan suddenly collapsed "somebody help!!" she yelled when mikan didnt answer

"its so cold.." mikan thought wakeing up"feeling better?" said a voice

ooooo im sooo evil ending here...aaanywho i hadnt seen any Fantamir related fanfics soo i wanted to make one and hae-rang and ba-ri maaay be a BIT OOC but thats cuz i only own vol 2 and 3 so i dont have much to come by and hae-rang just acts like a normal guy i mean i can do well with a bad boy or a sissy guy but i dont know how a normal guy acts...all the guys i know are compleat manics


	2. Chapter 2

**WooT i got pleanty of time to write my fanfic...not at home so internet for a week so i should have like...1 or 2 more chapters after this MABYE tomorrow I don't know ANYWHO on with the story! grab some popcorn turn on music and enjoy i forgot to tell you but they are all 17 now also I made a mistake Mir isnt in this story D: bad bad tsuki and im sorry people I made it blockish….i will TRY not to next time **

"feeling better now?" said a voice

mikan ,not knowing who was talking to her, punched the person "hey! whaddya think i am? your personal punching bag?" hae-rang said "im leaveing" mikan mumbled "were am i...?" she continued "you dont remember? you fainted at the club. i carried you all the way back here" he told her "oh.." mikan said. after some drinks and a little chat mikan fell asleep

"hnnn i dont wanna wake up from this dream. is it morning already?" mikan thought still sleeping "wait...morning?!" mikan thought opening her eyes "you..you...EVIL TWERP!! dangit...wait till i get my hands on him" mikan said wakeing up infront of the school with a ramen box covering her "then what?" someone asked "I DESTROY HIM!" mikan shouted "how can anyone be this energetic this early? Good morning" ba-ri asked "mikan!everyone's been talking they're saying that you slept in a box in front of the school is it true?" one of mikan's friends asked "aren't you being to differnent? if you continue like this-- OH ba-ri!" she continued running over to ba-ri "is it true that you wernt in your room last night? Give me the story and spare no detail." she said (a/n: she works for the newspaper i guess does gakuen alice have one? well they do now) then they started talking to quiet for anyone else to hear "hey guys i gotta go do somethin!" mikan yelled to the two running off "i gotta go to" the reporter girl who im gonna call...Yu-ri , so you know thats the name of Mir's first friend so bleh. once the two girls had left some guy from the school who no one really cares about and will never be mentioned again walked up to ba-ri and kissed her. in a matter of seconds she had a knife to his neck "do always carry a knife with you?" he asked "it protects me from men like you" ba-ri replied walking off "i still feel his lips on mine. i need to clear my mind, mabye a shower will help" ba-ri thought walking into her room.

"mikan can you find ba-ri for me?" narumi asked "sure" mikan said running out of the room

"ba-ri!" mikan said running into the room "ouch! what the- clothes?" mikan said falling "who would leave clothes on the floor like this?" she continued. mikan heard whistleing comming from the bathroom door behind her she turned to see hae-rang in a towel "hae-rang? whats that guy doing here? but...there's something different about him" mikan thought. mikan spotted the hair on the bed "no...it 

cant be..." she thought "you... you're" she said "dangit i forgot to lock the door" hae-rang thought "um" he started "IM SORRY I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING!!" mikan shouted running out of the room "jeez i always thought when i was figured out it would be much more dramatic" hae-rang thought putting on the wig "that hair was ba-ri's...this is her room so it had to be her right? and seince that jerk was in the room...that can only mean..." mikan thought outside the door

"mikan's been avoiding me for weeks..." ba-ri thought . for those of you who didnt relize Ba-ri is Hae-rang so ba-ri is really a guy...

"ugh this is so boreing" mikan sighed studying in the libary when that image of hae-rang came into her mind. she hasnt relized that ba-ri is hae-rang. "go away you! no dirty images alowed!" mikan half-shouted waveing a book infront of her when she noticed that everyone in the libary was looking at her. of corse she got thrown out. but ba-ri was standing right infront of her dun-dun-duuuuun!! "oh... Hi" ba-ri said when mikan ran off "mikan?!" ba-ri asked...mikan fell on her face "are you alright?!" ba-ri asked seeing her fall "mikan we should talk" she continued (a/n: i keep almost writeing Mir) "wait! lemmi talk frist" mikan said "when i first found you like that, i was so surprized that i felt akward around you. thats why i have been avoiding you, im sorry for acting so immature ba-ri it's not a sin to love someone. im on your side no matter what the others say. to perk up" mikan said "mikan, what are you talking about?" ba-ri asked surprised "that guy in your room. dont worry i'll keep it a secret" mikan said "huh?" ba-ri said "but i must say you dontr have vary good judgment when it comes to men of all the fishes in the ocean why does it have to be hae-rang? he's a bottem-feeder. do you really like him?" mikan asked "i dont belive my luck! she hasnt figured it out! so...what does she excally think happend anyway?" ba-ri thought "i know everything. i saw it.i know you and hae-rang are lovers. i saw you in bed- SHHH" ba-ri interupted "were not lovers he's my brother! my younger brother!" ba-ri almost shouted "he likes to sneak into my room to take showers and stuff!" ba-ri tried to convince her "really" mikan asked "yeah" ba-ri sighed "im really glad to hear that" mikan smiled 'to cute…I cant resist' ba-ri thought, then suddenly hugged mikan "im sorry!thanks for being so conserned about me" ba-ri said

**Well im gonna leave off there….i need more idea's to get farther…I have been following the manga so far but I need some other things**


End file.
